helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bright Project
Bright Project is Hello! Project's sister group, which debuted in 2008 Groups: Bright Hearts: * ANGELIX * Fruity Girlz * Colorful Musume * ShowTime * Pastel Star * English Roses * CR8ZY LOVE * Cielotachi * Queenshadow * Bright Project Kenshuusei * Bright Project Kenshuusei UK * Bright Project Kenshuusei Tohoku * Bright Project Kenshuusei ChuShiKyuu Bright Elders: * PeiMiRu * Ayase Naho Members Current Members ANGELIX ( ): *2nd Gen: Takase Ayaka *4th Gen: Yamashita Nanami *5th Gen: Freya Lee, Yoshizawa Uta, Guchimura Sumire *6th Gen: Yamane Ayaka, Nakatani Momo *7th Gen: Ibi Setsuna, Shiga Fumiko, Yakumo Rin *8th Gen: Azuma Fuki, Konishi Riyo, Fujimi Uta, Yamadaaa Ayame, Takada Honako, Eliza Lee Fruity Girlz ( ): *2nd Gen: Watanabe Tina, Takamura Sora *3rd Gen: Ninomiya Fumiko *4th Gen: Silvia *5th Gen: Jougasaki Nina, Thalia Laksani, Cammy Tran, Kobayashi Rina, Minase Aina, Ichihara Nanami *6th Gen: Minatozaki Momoe, Tanaka Yuiko, Mitsuken Reimi, Murakami Hina, Oogi Mia, Otake Natcha Colorful Musume ( ): *1st Generation: Uchida Minami, Amano Sonata *2nd Generation: Matsunaga Kirara, Miyazaki Yumeko *3rd Generation: Saitou Megumi, Tozawa Hinako, Watanabe Kiera *4th Generation: Gawamura Mio, Sakura Yamada *5th Generation: Natsuki Kumiko, Koyanagi Hinako, Li Meilan, Sasada Minami, Matsumura Akiho, Asai Moeka ShowTime ( ): *Shimamura Ayame *Yoshida Kaede *Tanimura Atsuko *Kyile Richards *Takagaki Remi *Sakamura Kanako *Tanaka Yuuka *Sugimura Miyu *Ogawa Marie *Yamaguchi Airi Pastel Star ( ): * Nakamura Tomoka * Hamaura Chihiro * Ichimura Rinne * Iwasaki Kanon * Sakamoto Ami * Kinoshita Reina * Takeda Miku * Igushi Maia * Hoshii Kaeko * Anzai Miwa * Niizuma Moe English Roses ( ): * Megan Edwards * Savannah Turner * Jessica Berger * Brynn Kingsley * Jess Robinson * Abigail Haddow * Nadia Clayton * Caitlin Henderson * Zoey Vertes * Hailey Vaudin CR8ZY LOVE (Black) * Shiratori Megumi * Kira Sato * Tomomi Hashimoto * Asami Kaito * Nana Shiratori * Miki Nakamura * Wakana Youse * Takane Noguchi cielotachi ( ) * Takino Reika * Kitasuke Misaki * Yamano Sakura * Kushibiki Ayami * Nakai Anna * Kodama Miho * Satou Fuyuko * Hoshino Yukina * Fujikawa Hibiki * Kasagawa Rana * Kuroma Riria * Iida Miku * Eguchi Rina * Toyonaga Nene Queenshadow: * Ashlynn Bell * Chantal O'Lear * Destiny Witznasky * Janelle Richard * Rani Prakash * Gemma Wood * Emily Hammonds * Brianna Cohen * Maryse Pierre * Kaylee Nuttal * Mackenzie Atcok * Jenna Kingsley MAFIKA: * Bandou Iroko * Suzukawa Fuuka * Nagasawa Ayusa * Gojima Miharu * Kiyama Anna * Bandou Kanon ICandy: * Niikura Marin * Itsugi Mio * Matsushita Arisa * Fujiki Yui * Uehara Ayumi * Shibuya Erika Bright Project Kenshuusei *10th Gen: Ishikawa Aina *12th Gen: Aikawa Seira, Nanase Airi *13th Gen: Kawabe Shiho, Otake Nenita, Nomiya Meiko, Urai Emiri, Yuzuki Kotori, Takahashi Suzuka, Honma Kairi, Nishinomiya Miyo *14th Gen: Hirayama Miyu, Sato Yuika, Inamura Anri, Sakamura Miharu, Kouda Hanako, Honshou Aya, Watanabe Sana, Hideaki Erena, Miyazawa Asami, Saitou Izumi, Onoda Saaya, Miyoshi Nana, Kotsui Gina, Takeno Oka, Hasekura Maaya, Takahama Vivian, Taguchi Reiko, Asakura Kotomi, Sakurada Mimori Bright Project Kenshuusei UK *5th Gen: India Patel *6th Gen: Faith Parkinson *7th Gen: Abigail Haddow, Aliyah Malik, Zoey Payne *8th Gen: Louise Coomer, Lottie Jevons, Nadia Clayton, Caitlin Henderson, Layla Acheson, Christy Margreut, Chloe Billington, Hailey Vaudin, Renee Mattelle, Maya Mawdley, Talita Jordan, Lexie Magnus, Sybil Adams, Emma Davis, Olivia Clayton, Tina Simmons Bright Project Kenshuusei Tohoku: * 1st Gen: Nakaya Shiori, Nishiyama Yuuna, Suzukawa Ruuka * 2nd Gen: Murakumo Hijiri, Nishiyama Maho, Ikoma Ayane, Tsushima Yui, Ise Nanami, Furusawa Karen, Kitagawa Hikari, Matsumura Tsumugi, Yamauchi Nijika, Ito Nene, Watanabe Shiho, Yamato Nanatsu, Watanabe Kirara, Mitomo Nanako, Sato Sayaka Bright Project Kenshuusei ChuShiKyuu: * 1st Gen: Emuro Yurina, Kawamura Ayami, Fuchikami Asaka, Katsuki Reia, Tsunematsu Honoka, Yamamoto Shino, Chikaraishi Maika, Yamano Ririka, Asahina Ayaka, Ishimaru Airi * 2nd Gen: Aikawa Yumeri PeiMiRu ( ): * Aijima Paige, Aiba Miu, Ono Luna Ayase Naho ( ) History 2008 The Bright Project program officially opened after a series of auditions in search of new girls to join Hello! Project Kenshuusei. Bright Project debuted with the group ANGELIX. 2017: On the 10th of November, Hime Factory members Manami, Chisaki, Rena and Alessia were invited to model a promo in a sauna showing off swimsuits from Mochi Swimsuit Company. However, Hanano was also supposed to be there, but she got an anxiety attack just before filming. Manami, Chisaki and Rena were on scandal when the producers made them naked and showing some Yuri love, such as kissing each other, The video overall was uploaded to the Hello Project Channel by a Bright Project staff member, and received negative response from fans and critics. The Bright Project staff member was fired and Bright Project and Hello Project decided that Bright Project will be on hiatus during this month and the next month, in order to let people forget about the situation and let no hate occur. Hime Factory decided on the 12th of November that they disbanded and decided on their futures. Manami, Chisaki and Rena announced they are leaving Japan but didn’t tell where are they going, otherwise people will stalk them. Hanano will be moving to Osaka, and will be studying to become a psychologist, and will also study English and Chinese. Miki will be a model. Kurumi and Alessia announced they will be moving to Hello Project. It will be a tradition in case there is no plans for Bright Project members after the group disbands or if she graduates, they will work in Hello Project. 2018: On January 1st, it was announced that Nakatani Momo who failed the Hello! Project Kids audition and Bright Project Kenshuusei Yamane Ayaka and Wakabayashi Mimi will be joining ANGELIX. They announce a couple of graduations during Feburary: Murada Aimi and Shimizu Makoto from ANGELIX, Kawamura Momoko, Miyajima Yume and Miyashita Rika from Fruity Girlz, and Kudo Ai and Takaura Riho from Colorful Musume. In the end of March, they are having another Bright Project Shin Member Audition. They announced that on May 8th, Hello Project Kids 2 member Niizuma Moe, Fantasy Rookies member Kobayashi Rina, DIVAS members Shiga Fumiko and Yakumo Rin, and Girls Division Kenshuusei member Ibi Setsuna have transfered. They will be in the Kenshuusei until they announce plans for the group. In June, they announce a new unit, called Pastel Star. In July, they announced two new Kenshuusei branches: a Tohoku prefecture one and a Chugoku-Shikoku-Kyushu prefecture one, called ChuShiKyuu. On the 8th of August, they announced a new unit in the UK, called English Roses, based on the Madonna book. The group will be similar to Coconuts Musume but it won’t be a sister group, and neither would add any members. The group will debut in English until they feel comfortable singing in Japanese. The group consists of 1st Generation Bright Project Kenshuusei member Megan Edwards, 5th Generation member Jess Robinson, 6th Generation member Brynn Kingsley, and 7th Generation members Savannah Turner and Jessica Berger. On the 29th of August, they announce another English unit but without any forming members, called Queenshadow. The UK Kenshuusei will audition for it alongside a separate audition for non-Kenshuusei in England for the group, called Bright Project UK NEW STYLE AUDITION: ~Queenshadow~. On October 3rd, they announced a new project audition, called Bright Project NEW PASTEL ANGELS Audition. As the title suggested, they are having an audition for new ANGELIX members, as well as younger members for Pastel Star, and a new performance unit to rival Ichioka Reina’s group, and also Beautiful Bizarre from their sub company Hello! Project Fantasy. The audition will start next month, and finalists will be announced at the start of December. 2019: On January 5th, Azuma Fuki, Konishi Riyo, Fujimi Uta, Yamada Ayame, Takada Honako and Eliza Lee joined ANGELIX; and Igushi Maia, Hoshii Kaeko, Anzai Miwa and Niizuma Moe joined Pastel Star. On January 25th, CR8ZY LOVE transferred to Bright Project from EXTREMEX. On February 4th, cielotachi was formed. On March 3rd, Colorful Musumes's Ohashi Anju and Fruity Girlz's Matsui Akari and Doi Karin announced they are graduating in June (Anju) and April (Akari and Karin) respectively. Whilst that, they will organise an audition for Fruity Girlz's sixth generation, that will occur during the summer, called Fruity Girlz 6ki Audition ~Rokuki no Tane~ (フルティーガールズ6期オーデション ~六期の種~). During April, a Tohoku Kenshuusei group, called MAFIKA was formed. During June, a ChuShiKyuu Kenshuusei group, called iCandy was formed. 2020: In late January, there are four graduations announced. From Colorful Musume, Uchida Minami, Matsunaga Kirara and Miyazaki Yumeko will be graduating in May, while Tanimura Atsuko from ShowTime will be graduating one month before.Category:Bright Project Category:2008 Debuts Category:Bright Project Members Category:ANGELIX Category:Fruity Girlz Category:Colorful Musume Category:Hime Factory Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Category:CR8ZY LOVE